Fanfic:The Art of the Hunt/INTRODUCTION
Hellllooo everyone, today I'd like to introduce my new project fanfiction: The Art of The Hunt! This is going to be a collaborative, cooperative effort, lead and written by me and aided by Wikia users: a fanfiction, the like of which has never been seen before. Every person on the Wiki can leave a comment, in which they can suggest story line additions or edits; I fully encourage everyone to do so. If you want your monster included, you may also do this in the comments. Same thing for weapons and areas. I also would like character suggestions: I need as many as I can get, and characters that have been used (but make sense in the time period) are all right. I'd prefer originals, but... Finally, let me be perfectly blunt: there is no real magic in this story, and I'll explain later on. I would prefer to stay away from even shapeshifting, although human+monster relations are encouraged for this. However, any possible suggestions you have are greatly appreciated! Notes Now for the important notes to remember. Setting This takes place with a cast of (at least) ten characters; it will be an even distribution of males and females, and none of them can be greatly overpowered. Mind you, I won't be using characters that are extremely overpowered; and you need to suggest characters with a little background (preferably an original one), though I may change them slightly to better suit my purposes. The characters' personalities should all even out one another; depression to happiness, anger to calmness, you get the idea. The place is in Moga, maybe thirty years after TDD's ending. All memory of the Ancient Times has been wholly forgotten, and all "magic" that Was has disappeared from the world, the little that remained after the Peace was achieved finally having dissipated. Now, only certain monsters and a few remote places still possess any small notion of magic; and they are hidden and unknown. Story Notes The story takes place with the cast of characters meeting one another in the first three installments, hopefully; and all of the cast are currently going to Hunter's Training, in a currently unknown (unreleased) location. The main plotline consists of the group finally getting to their first Hunter's Test. In this Test, a freak mistake happens: a great monster (please suggest) comes from some unknown location (again, suggest, and it will have to make sense with whatever monster you suggest) and wreaks havoc on the Test Area; the ten companions are scattered, as they run in blind panic until they cannot run anymore. When they reunite, they come back to find that they are the only surviving student hunters that were present; even their instructors and many of those who were watching have been severely injured, and each of them lost something or someone; due to these events, the ten learning hunters decide to go after the mysterious beast. Everyone at the campus is against their going, but they sneak off in the dead of night to find the beast; their only help comes from their eldest instructor, who knows what it's like to lose someone. He sends out messages to all the Elders across the land and lets every surrounding town know of the calamity; he does not, however, reveal much of the monster, claiming it is much too sad for him to remember. After many trials, and errors, they eventually find the beast; and the rest.... you can figure out when we get there. This shall be written in installments, and, if all goes well, I will write one long installment per week. Please suggest! Areas Characters * Gamor - Hammer - 17 * Calli - Lance - 16 * Yuki - Gunblade - * Jeren - Gunlance - 19 * Reia - Long Sword | Wyvern Blade "Fire" - Ioprey Suit - Will gain hammer. - 17 * Ali - Sword and Shield - 16 * Katrina - Hunting Horn - 17 * Brutus - Great Sword - 18 * Noami - Bow - 16 * Taka - Dual Blades - 20 Post S3 * Mikhail - Insect Glaive - Int. End. S3 * Sasha - Heavy Bowgun - Int. End. S3 * Beth - Charge Blade - Int. Mid. S4 Pairings Note (hover) Yuki & Jeren = Cousins Reia & Noami = Couple (Seasons 1 through 5) Brutus & Ali = Couple (Seasons 1 through 3) Gamor & Calli = Best Friends (Season 1) Couple (Seasons 2 & 3) Taka & Katrina = Rivals/Enemies (Season 1) Couple (Season 3) Brutus & Yuki = Couple (Season 4) By the end of the series Yuki: Single Jeren: Beth Brutus: x (S4 End) Ali: x (S4 Begin) Gamor: Single Noami: Couple (Reia) Reia: Couple (Noami) Calli: x (S4 Mid) Taka: Single Katrina: Couple (Mikhail) Mikhail: x Sasha: Single Beth: Jeren Descriptions Gamor Age: 17-18 Height: 5' 10" or so Weight: 150lb Relationship: None (Season 1) Calli (Season 2) Yuki (Season 3&4) Interests: Furs, armor crafting, camping, carving Counterpart Monster: Harpy Personality type: Cold, loner, antihero Personality: Rude at first, perhaps; and he can be cruel. But he is, on the inside, a truly good person; he would never purposefully hurt one who has done him no evil (that he has perceived; you may think good of what he thinks bad), and would never harm for sport any animal. He prefers the company of beasts and wyverns to others, but knows his place in the world. When spoken to by someone he doesn't know, he is awkward and inward, because he isn't used to being given attention, and thus stays in too deep of thought to prepare for other people to come up and speak to him. His biggest flaw, some say, is that he is too sensitive, but too stubborn; he might cry for days over something when alone, but when faced by anyone else, he'll appear as adamant as stone. Not well-liked by those who don't know him, usually. Image Main Theme Calli Age: 16 Height: 5' 5" Weight: 119 lb Relationship: None (Season 1) Gamor (Season 2) Jeren (Season 4) Interests: cats, Fanged Wyverns, drums, swordplay, gardening Counterpart Monster: Rathian Personality type: Energetic and confident, rough and unrefined Personality: in a word, tomboy. She's not a lesbian, despite what her classmates sometimes think; but she does act very boyish on occasion, and loves roughhousing and horseplay as much as any of her boyfriends ever did. A very virtuous soul, she succeeds and accomplishes any goal she sets herself too--but will gladly drop any and everything if one of her friends are in danger. Despite these good qualities, however, she is easily distracted and tends to be impulsive... Backstory: She's lived in Moga her entire life, and was born and raised in the Forest Village. However, her father left them on her ninth birthday (which was the day that the Swamp Tribe was destroyed) and they had to move away--to Tanjia. There, four years later, on her thirteenth birthday, she met Gamor--then three days from his fourteenth. They became quick best friends, and have remained that way ever since. She enrolled in the Three Year Courses at the Hunting Academy with him on his fourteenth. She's experimented with a lot of stuff with Gamor--not that any modern "controlled substances" are in existence yet. She was attacked by a Qurupeco at some point during her hunting education, and ever since has had flash-related seizures. "I... Am dying... Tell me... Do you love little dying girls? Please... Don't forget about me." Main Theme Yuki Age: 18-19, precisely two years older than Gamor. Height: 5' 11" Weight: 130 lb Relationship: None (Season 1) Gamor (Seasons 3&4) Interests: MMA Fighting, horseriding, archery, swordplay, Bird-Wyvern-Taming Personality type: Dark, sadistic, and violent Personality: A cowgirl in the monster hunter world, she comes from a hunting background and a bloody history. Quite antisocial. People often find her angry and willing to spare few (if any) rude words; she views herself as having no time for others, being quite caught up in pushing her career as a horseback rider and Jaggi Trainer forward. When in public, she acts tough and strong-willed; however, it is revealed that when she's not being watched, she is extremely sensitive and fragile. Prone to crying if not being watched or spoken to, she's an extremely sad case. Despite this, however, she's an extremely proud hunter who goes beyond guild instruction and takes "Personals": Bounty Hunts for both people and monsters, that pay much better for completion but do not include Felyne or Guild-assisted supplies or recovery. She officially passed her Hunter's Exam a year ago; however, she stayed at the school for one last "One Year Course" that would teach her the very thing she attended the school for: where to find rare, powerful, and demonic monsters--like the Savage Deviljho that destroyed her village so long ago. Backstory: Bloodied and cursed. She grew up with a drunk for a father, and a mother who chose to be oblivious to her father's actions; Yuki was beaten and raped by her father many, many times before he straightened up. A year after he became clean and was treating Yuki so well, the Incident happened; the Village Hunters (including her father) were sent after the Unknown that destroyed the Swamp Tribe. She was twelve then. While they were gone, a massive Deviljho destroyed the village that her and the other settlers of Lava Falls had made over the past decade: it burned and frothed in the infinite seas of acidity, lava, and boiled flesh that had been unfortunate enough to get caught up in a Dragon blast, or a released lava floe. She watched her village burn. When she finally did run away, she kept going until she reached the next village; and she took refuge there until she was thirteen. Then, her and her cousin Jeren moved to Tanjia, and she enrolled in the Hunting Academy. Image Katrina Age: 17 Weight: 134 lb Height: 5' 8" Relationship: None (Seasons 1 through 3) SPOILER (hover) (Season 4) Personality: She's notoriously pessimistic, but also very practical. While she can be quite dramatic sometimes, she's generally reliable and works well under pressure. Despite her dark outlook and behavioral premonitions, she is, interestingly, the direct opposite of "distant", unlike many like her. She is instead quite involved in tasks and doings, but avoids placing extra loads on herself. Furthermore, Katrina is intelligent and emotional, and enjoys writing in her diary. She always addresses it to her late mother. In addition, her tendencies and behavior concerning monster hunting often lead others to secretly accuse her of psychopathic tendencies. However, these are never confirmed or denied by her or a psychiatrist, so the truth remains hidden. Main theme Jeren Age: 16 Weight: 145lb Height: 6' 1" Relationship: None (Seasons 1 through 3) Calli (Season 4) Personality: He's easygoing, but secretly worries all the time--especially about Yuki--his last connection to his aunt, who died years ago, and his only remaining family that's directly related to him. A fierce defender of her and an intelligent young man, he helps forge Yuki's weapons through his paid apprenticeship with the Master Smith. He's the one who designed the firing mechanism's inner working on Yuki's weapons. No one ever surprises him; he's careful and calculating, and loves to see his efforts pay off. In addition, Jeren suffers from anxiety and occasional depression, and always worries about others. This gets him into a great many bad situations, even though he tries to avoid trouble on principle. He is also seen as a pessimist, often thinking lowly of the latest ideas and plans and attempting to change them. Jeren is typically found mentally testing every scenario and trying to find a way to make it through everything. Though it is true that he often overthinks things and can be overly dramatic, he is a good soldier and knows what has to be done. Last words: "I know that. But I didn't save her, either. She has gone. Her soul has been freed. I am burning -- already burning..." Main Theme Reia Age: 17 Height: 5' 7" Weight: 124lb Relationship: Noami (Seasons 1 through 5) Personality type: Quiet, caring, calculating Personality: Quiet and thoughtful, not antisocial but not liking to bother others. She likes to read and think aloud; and she's usually the one who comes up with solutions, simple and sweet ones that are quick and easy to do. Despite her quietness, however, she's very loving and will gladly take an arrow for her best friends if it means saving them. At the same time, don't mess with her; she doesn't appreciate being attacked, especially if she's done no wrong. She's an optimist and enjoys the presence of calmness. Backstory: She wears a necklace with a Rathian Spike enclosed in a Rathian Ruby, due to her encounter with a Gold Rathian when she was younger. She had no idea if she was dreaming or not, but she claimed to see a Gold Rathian, even though Gold Rathian only inhabit the Tower. Back in the Great Frontier, there was danger at every sight. While she lived in a relatively peaceful village, monsters sometimes attacked. Due to the fierceness of which Frontier monsters possess, her village was destroyed. She was Ten years old when that happened, and hundreds of hunters were lost in the struggle against the beast. This was unusual, since she lived near Tide Island, though sometimes ventured to the swamp to learn basic hunting. She embraced her village being demolished. She was looking for somebody to help when she found the hunting academy. A Taikun Zamzua was one of her childhood friends, and has such learned the language of carapaceon. Main Theme Noami Age: 16 Height: 5' 4" Weight: 108 lb Relationship: Reia (Seasons 1 through 5) Personality type: Carefree, outgoing, determined, and loving Personality: While she isn't a party girl, nor does she enjoy huge crowds or lots of loudness, she is very outgoing and carefree. She'll do practically anything that isn't blatantly dangerous in the name of fun. She's constantly looking for the next new thing and though she doesn't appear to, she loves learning. As a bow user, she is quite able to defend herself, which is quite unique, due to the fighting style required by a bow. When not faced with a monster or actively tracking one, she'll continue on talking about whatever she feels like, no matter what the present situation or danger is. She's an optimist, and enjoys the company of a few people. Backstory: Noami was born and raised in Loc Lac and on Moga Island. Her mother had lived and worked on Moga island. Her father, on the other hand, lived in Loc Lac. She rarely spoke to her father growing up. This allowed her mother much more time to educate her on her very rich, but necessarily secretive, heritage. Her grandmother was the renowned Talia (Tayler) of Moga Knight Memoirs' storyline and she was sworn to keep her magic in secrecy. By the time Noami was born, the family magics had finally been reduced to levels which require a great amount of concentration and need to be activated. Main theme Brutus Age: Height: 6' 2" Weight: 156 lb Personality type: Sadistic, pompous, arrogant, critical, but open-minded Personality; Known for his arrogance and pompous behavior, Brutus exemplifies the "jock" type of person. He's incredibly athletic, boasting the best strength among any in the group, but known for being incredibly boisterous and thus unlikeable. He was not always this way, and once had many friends. He is revealed to be a capable person when he wants to be, and this is best revealed when he leaves the Ten in the beginning of Season 4 to take Ali to her funeral. His story ends at Season 4, when he says goodbye to the Tanj Ten and goes alone to hunt the Deviljho he believes slayed Ali. It was a good death. Last words: "Make sure the boys back home know I died kicking," - Last said to the Ten "Farmi famoso," Ali Age: 16 Height: 4' 10" Weight: 99 lb Personality type: Jumpy, energetic, and naive Personality: Outspoken, outward, and overly dramatic, Ali characterizes the "Dumb Blonde". That being said, she can still fight like a dragon in a pinch and she's renowned for her unique fighting style with Swords and Shields. This fighting style encompasses many different forms of martial arts, and is very, very fast and fluid, while still keeping its defenses and still allowing her to guard at a moment's notice. She adores--practically worships--Brutus, her boyfriend. Her story ends at the beginning of Season 4, when she succumbs to the deadly infection given to her by the Silver Rathalos. Brutus is outraged and beside himself with grief, and temporarily leaves the Ten to take her back to her home for a proper burial. Along the way, he is waylaid by theives and they almost steal her casket; however, he fights them off and she finally arrives for a funeral. Taka Age: Height: 6' Weight: 152 lb Relationship: Relcia (seasons 1-5, flashbacks) SPOILER (hover) (Season 4) Personality type: Calculating, rational, and peacemaking Personality: Quiet and careful, Taka exemplified the classical lab rat character. He is unusually intelligent and is the oldest and most mature member of the group. He remembers a person from his past life, whom he believes was separated from him due in part to the Phenor. This is why he dedicates himself to hunting the huge beast, even if it means that his life is eternally spent in doing so. His story ends with Season Five, as he permanently cuts bonds with the Tanj Ten and heads back towards the Central World, having obtained his memory again after the Phenor battle. Last words (said at ending): "Goodbye, and may many a great day come to you all." Main theme S3 Character Additions By the beginning of Season 3, the Gore Magala they faced in the Desert has begun to take its toll on several hunters; among the infected are Ali, who is replaced by Sasha at the beginning of Season 4; Calli, who is replaced by Beth at the end of Season 4; Brutus does not get infected, but is killed by a Deviljho at the end of S4, a Deviljho whom he thought had killed Ali. Brutus is replaced by Mikhail. Mikhail Age: 22 Height: 6' 7" Weight: 200 lb Relationship: None Personality type: Robust, carefree, calculating, and stubborn Description: Hailing from Kiedra and its home tribe, the Kie, Mikhail and his sister Sasha are hunters in training. Mikhail is a well-built, robust young man, bursting with personality and very energetic. His favorite weapon is the Insect Glaive, and he is known for his techniques with it. In following with his weapon choice, he prefers to liken himself to a personification of an insect glaive, with the following saying: "Tall and long, good and strong! Just like my good friend, the Glaive! No problem that we cannot solve." This personality, despite popular belief, does not come from an abundance of emotional ability, but sadly, rather a lack of it. A traditional psychopath, Mikhail works hard to maintain a human presence. Mikhail's story ends with his death in Season Five, as he succumbs to injuries attained while fighting the Phenor; his sister takes him back to Kiedra for burial in the summer. Last words: "Look at that... Some light." Sasha Age: 23 Height: 6' 5" Weight: 187 lb Relationship: Taka (?) (S5) Personality type: Careful, intelligent, mindful, somewhat cold Description: Like her brother, Mikhail, she comes from the Kie tribe and joins the Tanj Ten after they discover Kiedra in an accident in the Tundra while investigating reports of a Phenor. She is very spiritual, and strongly believes that the Tanj Ten are an incarnation of the Ancient Legend of Kiedra, which states that Kiedra was founded by two people that came from a nomadic tribe, headed by a mighty troupe of ten hunters and gatherers; it also states that in Kiedra's need, ten would again come to their aid. Sasha convinces the Tanj Ten to let her come along for the journey by showing them the Kie's dwindling food supply, and then the grave that the tribe had been forced to use for the harsh winter. At the end of her part in The Art of the Hunt, she comes back to Kiedra with her brother's honorary shield, and buries him in the summer, beneath a beautiful evergreen tree. With her, she brings several pounds of gold, as well as a huge meat supply, saving the tribe from extinction. =Order of the Hunts= Season One - Phenor (Attack) Season Two - Silver Gore Magala Season Three - Silver Rathalos Season Four - Warlarlos Season Five - Phenor (Kill) =Soundtrack= Scratch that, I'm making each of the characters (and each season, most likely each chapter, etc.) have a soundtrack for them. That is the only thing that will do them proper justice. If you have a good idea for a character theme, please be a good lad and comment it. Calli Main Theme Death ---- Katrina Main Theme ---- Jeren ---- Gamor ---- Ali ---- Brutus ---- Reia Main Theme ---- Noami ---- Yuki Main Theme ---- Taka ---- Phenor Primary theme Soundtrack - pairing themes Taka x Relcia * Love is A Beast (Neil Halstead) Taka x Phenor * Tied To You (Neil Halstead) Taka x Katrina * You Might Think (Weezer) Gamor x Calli * As Tears Go By (The Rolling Stones) Gamor x Yuki * Yesterday (The Beatles) Jeren x Calli * Fire and Rain (James Taylor) Noami x Reia * Touch The Sky (Julie Fowlis) Ali x Brutus * Stein um Stein (Rammstein) =F.A.Q.= * Is any of this based on real life? ** Well, yes, parts of it. It's hard to say definitively how one's life experiences are incorporated into his writing, but it's definitely there. The one part I know is almost directly taken from my real life is Noami and Reia; while the names are made up for the story and the personalities are fairly different, their relationship mimics the one of my two past best friends, one of whom I once dated myself. Their relationship has lasted longer than any other I've ever seen, and they've both been alluded to in my stories before -- my friend, we'll say N, in Moga Knight Memoirs, and her girlfriend, we'll say K, in others -- so it's quite easy to incorporate here. * Why so many hunters? ** The Ten represent diversity. Here's how: *** Noami and Reia and their relationship represent the LGBT+ community. *** Taka represents maturity and experience *** Katrina represents extremely sensitive and emotional people characterized by their sensitivity to people's emotions and thoguhts. *** Jeren represents war veterans, those with things like PTSD, as well as those with very bad childhoods that include abuse. *** Yuki represents the result of years of abuse, ending in a tragic event, which leaves the victim empty and hollow. *** Ali represents the naivety of young men and women, in a sense. *** Brutus represents the barbaric, strong nature of men, especially "macho men", and athletes. *** Gamor represents two things, currently, though this may change. First and foremost, he represents the Autistic community. Later, he may come to represent certain ethnicities -- Hispanic, African American, and Native American, as well. Subject to change. *** Calli represents the stupidity of the learned, as well as the wiseness of the uneducated. She also represents risk-taking. *** Noami represents the global thinker, the enlightened world lover. *** Reia represents the more practical of people, those who identify first as residents of the State and second residents of the World. ** The also represent feelings. *** Taka represents Maturity *** Katrina represents Sadness *** Jeren represents Caring *** Yuki represents Forgiveness *** Ali represents Trust *** Brutus represents Anger *** Gamor represents Distrust *** Calli represents Hope *** Noami represents Love *** Reia represents Happiness * How long will this series be? ** Currently five seasons. * Does anybody die? ** SPOILERS! Yep. Ali is set to die sometime around the beginning or end of the third season, while Category:Fan Fiction